<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Am Not Jealous Of A Pig. by M1stakel0ve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069738">I Am Not Jealous Of A Pig.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1stakel0ve/pseuds/M1stakel0ve'>M1stakel0ve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1stakel0ve/pseuds/M1stakel0ve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>{DREAM SMP}</p>
<p>Tommyinnit is not a jealous person, no matter what anyone tells you.<br/>In fact, he is most definitely not jealous of how close Ranboo and Tubbo are.</p>
<p>And he DEFINITELY isn’t jealous of Michael for being able to be a kid.</p>
<p>But after Tubbo and Ranboo go missing, Tommy is going to need to push aside his jealousy. After all, he is the best uncle ever!... Sort of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit, Tommyinnit &amp; Tubbo &amp; Ranboo, Tubbo &amp; Ranboo, Tubbo &amp; Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tommyinnit is the best uncle ever and I this essay I will—</p>
<p>I see a lot of Michael and Tommyinnit angst, in fact, so much that I have decided to take it into my own hands to create something that will make you ‘awe’ out loud!<br/>Just so you know I’m advance, this will be updated once every week, as I have other works I focus more on! ^_^ Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A word Tommy would personally say, he did not know very well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, if you asked any of his friends, they would tell you the complete opposite. Some lies that, Tommy? Oh yes, Tommy was a very jealous person.</p>
<p>Like the time he tried to convince Tubbo that Ranboo was a manipulator, and ended up in crying that Tubbo would leave him for Ranboo.<br/>Or the time that Wilbur introduced him to Niki, and he had tried to drown her and when he was scolded, he actively ignored Wilbur for a week straight until he cried so hard he threw up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy was definitely not a jealous person.</p>
<p>Maybe.</p>
<p>Nah.</p>
<p>Tommy was a very jealous person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun was rising as he sat out in the snow, slowly sliding down the trunk of the tree, pulling his knees up to his chest as he turned his eyes towards the soft clouds in the sky.<br/>It was snowing very lightly, the flakes scattered over his hair as he softened his gaze, reaching out up to the fluffy white clouds, watching snowflakes melt against his warm skin, that was definitely becoming colder the longer he stayed sat outside. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snow was something Tommy had mixed opinions on, reminiscing on a time where he was younger. <br/>Running through the snow, gloves and scarf way too big for him, ones that had been half heartedly thrown over him, screaming his throat out as his big older brother chased after him.</p>
<p>He remembered how Wilbur had cupped his face in his hands, scolding him for running off, then immediately following it by shoving snow into his face.<br/>They had laughed so hard that night, building a snowman that Tommy had called bitch boy.</p>
<p>Sure, he got told off, but he never forgot the smile that Wilbur wore that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy stared at the half made snow piglin in a lump of snow, rocks shoved into it with little to no thought, furrowing his brows as he sunk even further into himself.</p>
<p>Stupid snowman.</p>
<p>They clearly didn’t care about making the snowman, the poor thing didn’t even have a scarf.</p>
<p>The blond dragged the scarf from around his neck, getting up to his feet and stomping over, pausing beside it as he stared down at the lump of snow, that apparently was a snow piglin according to Tubbo and Ranboo.<br/>Instead, he sighed, taking the soft fabric, one that he would never admit he stole from Wilbur’s closet, and wrapping it around the snow piglin, adjusting the face with stones and sticks, a warm smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There we go, buddy, that’s a bit better now,” he whispered to no one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scarf fell off of the snowman, and he really felt the world was against him, holding back the urge to slam his fist so hard into the snowman that it is indeed just a lump of snow.<br/>But alas, Tubbo’s stupid son seemed to really like it.</p>
<p>And unfortunately, Tommy didn’t want to piss off his best friend, let alone his son. He knew how territorial piglins were, he knew how attached they got too.<br/>After all, Technoblade was part piglin.</p>
<p>... Maybe that’s why Techno always got so defensive when he ‘borrowed’ his things.</p>
<p>Well, it was his fault for not hiding them, to be fair. Tommy can’t help it, he just likes borrowing! It’s not even that bad, he could of stolen things that can’t be recovered!<br/>But hey, the gaps were important anyway, he thought to himself as he clutched his bag of goodies closer.</p>
<p>He glanced towards the large mansion beside of him, pinching his brows together as he spotted Tubbo in one of the windows, staring down at him with wide eyes.<br/>His friend was always watching over him, he noticed, which always filled him with a sense of love and comfort.</p>
<p>It was relaxing to know that no matter what, somewhere, Tubbo was watching over him. Ready to jump in at any moment, ready to keep him safe and kill whoever wanted to hurt him.<br/>But, Tommy was still a big man! He wasn’t scared, at all.<br/>Just... Sometimes, it was nice relying on someone.</p>
<p>Not that he’d ever tell Tubbo that.</p>
<p>But deep down, he knew Tubbo already knew that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mansion had been finished two weeks ago, Ghostbur had a room as did he, although they shared.<br/>Tommy would fall asleep, his head rested upon the ghost’s shoulder, lulled to sleep by his gentle singing, the very light touch to his hair, running through his messy blond curls.</p>
<p>Tubbo had instantly offered a place for Tommy, and he was so grateful. Living alone, when Dream wanted to kill him... Bad wanted to kill him... Punz wanted to kill him...</p>
<p>Wilbur would probably want to kill him...</p>
<p>Tommy shuddered, brought back to reality as the back door to the mansion was pulled open, revealing the tall enderman, staring at him in surprise. <br/>A bundle in his arms, squirming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah— Michael, please calm down,” he murmured softly, putting the little piglin down, turning his attention towards Tommy, “Hi Tommy.”</p>
<p>“Hello, Ranboob.”</p>
<p>“That’s not—“ he sighed, “Hi... What are you doing out here? I thought you told Tubbo you didn’t like the cold?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three, four weeks ago, Tommy had been revived.<br/>Brought back from the dead.<br/>Everything had felt so sensitive then. So new and weird, odd. Every spike of pain had spiked so instead of it feeling like normal pain, it send a jolt of pain through his whole body, that half the time, he had to take a minute to calm his breathing, finding himself clutching to Tubbo desperately, tears streaking past his cheeks as he begged him not to let anything hurt him.</p>
<p>The temperature he was also sensitive too, he had found out when they went to Snowchester the first time since his revival. He immediately had turned blue, and Ranboo had to carry him inside and they set up the fire and cuddled together.</p>
<p>Being alive was weird, he truly thought death would bring some sort of closure, that at least you wouldn’t be suffering any more, it was peace.<br/>But that wasn’t the case. That wasn’t the case at all, and that was terrifying in itself.</p>
<p>When he had told his best friend, that death was not the peace they had come to terms with, that it instead just caused more suffering and pain, Tubbo had just stared at him, eyes wide, hands shaking, gaping like a fish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They held each other a lot closer that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy shrugged his shoulders, looking to the snow below his feet, “Dunno. Guess I just don’t care. What’s it to you, boob boy?”</p>
<p>Ranboo’s face softened, making his way over as he led the little boy, his hand against the back of Michaels head, “Here, take my scarf. It’s a bit big but— But Tubbo made it! So it’s not technically mine.”</p>
<p>He was suspicious, but looking at it, it looked extremely soft, so he reluctantly pried it from his hands, swiftly wrapping it around his neck, sinking into the fluffy fabric, sighing softly. <br/>It was definitely made by Tubbo, he had many clothes made by his best friend.</p>
<p>He grinned as he saw a small stitching of ‘Ranboo my belovd’ spelt wrong, holding it a little tighter, “Thanks Ranboo.”</p>
<p>“Uh— Me and Tubbo have some stuff we need to do... Is it alright if you look after Michael for us for a little?” The freakishly tall boy asked nervously, avoiding making eye contact.</p>
<p>Tommy understood, he was part enderman after all, so he knew eye contact was a bit weird.<br/>It was all good for him anyway, he didn’t like eye contact. Not since Dream, since Logstedshire...</p>
<p>“Whatever. The fuck am I meant to do with him?” He blinked, staring down at the small piglin boy, who squealed in excitement the minute eyes were on him.</p>
<p>Ranboo cooed softly at the darling boy, before shaking his head, looking back to Tommy, “Oh! Um— Just watch him! That’s all. I would of gotten Foolish but he’s busy... Foolish Junior swallowed some beads so he is a bit busy—“</p>
<p>“I don’t fucking care.”</p>
<p>“Alright, oh gosh, I—“ The enderman gulped, “Just... Don’t keep him outside too long. Piglins—“</p>
<p>“I know, Ranboo. I’m not fuckin’ stupid, bitch boy. I’m smart as fuck! I’m smarter than you, prick!” The blond cursed, practically hissing at him, jumping out of his skin as the little boy wrapped his arms around his leg.</p>
<p>Ranboo did not look convinced.</p>
<p>“Alright... Thank you, Tommy. We’ll try be as fast as we can, we promise.”</p>
<p>“Whatever, fuck off, Ranboob.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t hear the other boy mutter under his breath, watching him trudge off in the snow, returning inside the house, probably to go collect Tubbo and then go do whatever the fuck needed to be done, leaving Tommy alone.</p>
<p>With this shithead.</p>
<p>Truth be told, Tommy did not know how he felt about Michael. </p>
<p>For one, why in the fuck did his best friend get married while he was in Prison and dead, then adopt a kid.<br/>Secondly, when did he even get this kid? Apparently, he had him for six months, but to Tommy’s knowledge, Tubbo had never been pregnant, nor had he seen any kids around and about.</p>
<p>Thirdly,</p>
<p>How in the fuck was he a piglin?</p>
<p>Adoption was a thing, he reminded himself as he stared at the child’s skull, watching as the little boy beamed.</p>
<p>Michael was like a golden retriever, in the sense of, whenever you looked at him, he looked so happy that Tommy had to ask himself if people could die from happiness.<br/>There was so much love and childlike joy in his eyes, the innocence that Tommy wishes he still had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sixteen years old and he had fought in three, and more, wars. </p>
<p>Sixteen years old and he had died three times, and been revived. </p>
<p>Sixteen years old and...</p>
<p>And he isn’t sure if he’ll make it to seventeen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re ugly,” he stated.</p>
<p>Michael giggled.</p>
<p>“That was an insult, stupid bitch,” he scoffed, shaking his head as he took a good look at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was wearing a, very clearly, too large coat, that covered his mitten wearing hands, his hooves covered by heavy boots, a fluffy hat resting on top of his head and a scarf wrapped so tightly around him that Tommy was surprised the little boy could even breathe through it.</p>
<p>Ah, how he remembered Wilbur used to wrap him up like that. His big brother was always the one to make sure he was warm and cosy.</p>
<p>Philza was always too busy with Techno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy groaned, turning to take a glance at the snowman, “Fine. Okay. This is how it’s gonna go. I’m boss man, got it? You’re my— huh. S to the L to the A to the V, got it?”</p>
<p>Michael squealed again, grunting as he attempted to waddle over, falling backwards and hitting the floor with a thump, stuck on his back as he kicked his legs, attempting to get back to his feet.</p>
<p>The blond blinked, bored, “This is going to be a long day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a few hours, and after one hour, Tommy was already bored of looking after Michael.</p>
<p>It wasn’t his fault the kid was boring. He was like a miniature Technoblade, except not as violent and a little bit louder... Wait, no he was probably just saying he was a little Technoblade because he was a piglin.<br/>Was that offensive? He’d ask Ghostbur later.</p>
<p>Silently, he watched from the window, scanning outside to see for any sign of Tubbo and Ranboo, wondering where the hell they could of gone. </p>
<p>They were meant to be back by now, and it was clear that he wasn’t the only one nervous about it.</p>
<p>In the corner of his eye, Michael was walking in circles around each and every room of the house, popping through the doors, squeaking, probably calling for his parents, before letting out a nervous whimper. <br/>It was quite sad actually, and now he was starting to realise how it felt when he was little, searching for Philza, crying for his dad while all Wilbur could do was watch.</p>
<p>Michael was getting more and more distressed, to the point that he was now sniffling, slowly making his way over towards Tommy, opening up his arms.</p>
<p>The loud mouthed boy sighed, taking a moment to consider whether or not he really wanted to comfort this ugly kid.<br/>I mean, it wasn’t really his job, it was just to watch him.<br/>Even then, he wasn’t getting paid for this shit! </p>
<p>But the look in his eye, watching as the tears began to bubble, he let out a loud and heavy sigh, gently scooping the little piglin into his arms, holding him close as he looked outside, watching the snowfall began to grow heavier, soon enough, the outside world became a blur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They’ll probably be back soon,” he breathed out, settling his arms around the little boy, resting his chin on top of his head, “They’re just bitches. Probably got lost without me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sky a horrid gray colour, the clouds almost black as a loud clap of thunder roared out, startling both Michael and Tommy.</p>
<p>With shaking hands, he tightened his grip on the kid, taking a deep and shaky breath, backing up away from the window, instead, sinking into the couch in front of the fireplace, pulling the blanket from the side over the both of them, hiding them beneath it.</p>
<p>The piglin stared at him curiously, reaching out to touch Tommy’s face, and he then realised, the little boy was tracing the scars over his face.<br/>Maybe he was interested in scars. Both his parents had them after all, and Piglins were zombified, so maybe he just found them comforting.<br/>So Tommy let him touch his scars, a small sparkle in his eye that he almost missed.</p>
<p>There was a sudden squeak from the little boy, and in a blink of an eye, what had been a piglin, sat a half human half piglin Michael, a similar scar on his face, where Tommy’s was.<br/>The scar from his nose to his jaw, an excited smile on his lips as his little pig-like ears twitched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grunted and Tommy just stared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT THE FU—“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>{Dream SMP}</p><p>Tommy and Michael talk! What in the hell is a shapeshifter?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait! Thank you for the patience though ^_^</p><p>I’ll only be updating this work every now and then, I tend to work more on my other work, which is an SBI centred one, so if you’re interested in that, feel free to check it out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy paced up and down the carpet of the living room, chewing on his bottom lip as he walked, listening to the crackling of the firepit behind him.<br/>Only half an hour had passed since Michael had told him— Not told him— shown him that he was not a full Piglin. Which, he still hadn’t processed properly.</p><p>In fact, he forget that shapeshifters actually existed.<br/>Sure, he remembered that Sally, Wilbur’s ex, was a shapeshifter, but he didn’t know anyone other than that.<br/>It was so weird, especially considering Michael had been found in the nether.</p><p>How was he a shapeshifter?</p><p>What else could he turn into? Maybe he should test— did this mean he shouldn’t feed him pork? Wait, no he shouldn’t feed him pork anyway, he’s a piglin.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re a shapeshifter.”</p><p>Michael oinked.</p><p>“Don’t talk back! I’m just— I’m simply trying to figure out how in the fuck they seemed to adopt... You,” he frowned, rubbing his chin in thought.<br/>“Did you know you were a shapeshifter?”</p><p>Michael squealed, stomping his feet as he ran over, wrapping his arms around his leg as he looked up to him.<br/>Tommy stared for a moment, before narrowing his eyes, pointing right at him.</p><p>“You are so incredibly suspicious. You don’t talk, you oink, and you have pink hair. How?”</p><p>“How?” Michael repeated, seemingly growing proud of himself as Tommy leant back slightly in surprise, throwing his hands out happily, clapping them together, stretching out his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>A spark of lightning flashed in the window, Tommy jolting and shuddering as he leant down, scooping up the little piglin— boy up into his arms and holding him on his hip, trying not to hold him too close though, making sure there’s a short distance between them.</p><p>He frowned as the little boy kept pulling at his cheeks, babbling complete nonsense, squealing in excitement as soon as the blonde looked his way.<br/>Something about it was cute, it made him want to squish him so hard he exploded. </p><p>Or, well, something. </p><p>It was normal to want to squish something cute apparently. He had heard Niki and Fundy discussing it one time.<br/>That wasn’t the point. </p><p>He snatched up the blanket from the couch, pulling it up and around the little boy in his arms. <br/>Michael giggled, snuggling into his arms.</p><p>Tommy huffed, rolling his eyes, “Sure, sure... I thought they’d be back by now,” he mumbled, turning his attention to the window again, flinching at the bright flash,</p><p>“They should definitely be back by now, Michael. Big M. Big pig?”</p><p>Making his way over, he pulled the curtains across, closing it as he backed up, rubbing the kids back as he left down the hall, standing at the top of the grand staircase. <br/>He still wasn’t used to how big this place was.<br/>It was massive, much taller and wider than any house he had ever stayed or lived in. Growing up, he lived in a small cabin, and it was pretty much just him and Wilbur, living off whatever they could get their hands on. One time, they had to eat one of their own farm cows.<br/>It was the first time Tommy cried so hard that he threw up.</p><p>So much space that some of the hallways were hollow feeling and empty, his voice echoing leaving an empty feeling in his gut. It was actually sort of creepy.</p><p>Sent bad shivers down his spine, remembering the day that Tubbo and him were almost separated forever.<br/>The day they had been dragged into the dungeon, while Dream screamed at the pair.<br/>Even now, thinking about the whole situation made him feel sick, bile infecting his throat, silencing him.</p><p>Gently, he tightened his grip on Michael, letting out a shaky breath.</p><p>It was beginning to worry him even more that he was considering going out and looking for them himself. Tubbo and Ranboo were smart and strong, sure! Would he ever admit that to their faces? No!<br/>But with Dream being so ominous recently, anything could of happened. <br/>Dream could of broken out and found them and killed them... Or maybe they’re lost in a mine? Or maybe they got stuck— or maybe someone’s captured them or maybe—</p><p>Michael’s whimper brought him from his increasingly distressing thoughts, staring into the kids wide red eye.<br/>The other eye was... Well. Non existent, leaving him shuddering in disgust whenever he looked at it, no he did not feel bad for thinking the kid was ugly.</p><p>Maybe a little.</p><p> </p><p>They made their way down the stairs, stepping over Michael’s chicken that had randomly decided to begin following after them, cooing.<br/>Planting Michael down ontop of the counter, he rummaged around the storage compartments, furrowing his brows as he searched around.</p><p>Michael gave him an intrigued squeak, holding his chicken on his lap as he watched, swinging his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m getting you an eyepatch, ‘cause no offence, but it’s kinda ugly.”</p><p>The piglin boy blinked, cocking his head slightly, before looking back to his chicken, snorting and pointing to the chickens missing eye.</p><p>Tommy just stared blankly as he held up the pieces of fabric and scissors, “That’s different. Animals can’t be ugly.”</p><p>He slid the scissors across the fabric, trying painfully hard to ignore the child looming over his shoulder, watching him create the little eyepatch, kicking his legs and laughing at the small pig that Tommy began to stitch into the white patch.<br/>The blonde had a lot of practice with sewing and fixing things.<br/>Logstedshire prepared him for that.</p><p>Back in L’manberg, he wasn’t all that good at that crap. It was mainly Wilbur and Tubbo that made their outfits, with Tommy adding on some random bullshit that he got scolded for ‘not being serious’ enough. He wasn’t good at sewing...<br/>But after being alone for months, after needing to repeatedly fix his clothing after snagging it on rocks while mining or ripping while fighting mobs or defending himself against Dream...</p><p>It was something you got used to.</p><p> </p><p>“You like it?” He asked, a small smile on his face as he helped Michael hook it over his ears, adjusting it so it sat perfectly on his face, covering his eye socket.</p><p>Michael squeaked, nodding excitedly, giggling even harder when his chicken attempted to peck at the patch, Tommy quickly snatching it up into his arms and holding it away from him, as if just holding it was deadly.</p><p>“You are fucking fat,” he stated as he glared at it, “I’d eat you if I knew Tubbo wouldn’t kill me.”</p><p>“Fucking Fat!” Michael grinned.</p><p>“No. No don’t say that.” </p><p>“Fucking fat!”</p><p>Tommy was in danger, now that his best friends’ son swore. But maybe it’d be okay.<br/>Maybe they won’t come home ever again so he’d be safe—<br/>Wait no, he definitely wants them home, he can’t babysit forever.<br/>He doesn’t even know what piglins eat! </p><p>Did... Do you feed babies and piglins the same thing? What if he gets sick? Then Tubbo and Ranboo would literally kill him.</p><p> </p><p>Only one person he knew actually knew about piglins.</p><p> </p><p>Three, actually. Two of them being part piglin themselves. <br/>His family. Technoblade, Philza and Wilbur, but he didn’t talk to them.<br/>Not anymore.</p><p>Philza and Techno lived far away, together, which made sense. Techno always had been the favourite son. No matter what, Technoblade always got all the attention, all the love.<br/>Tommy could try his best.<br/>He could try and build, he could make intricate plans that actually work and do well, he could survive a horrible traumatic event, and his big brother would still be the one who got the love.</p><p>Wilbur on the other hand, was like Tommy.<br/>Honestly, Wilbur practically raised him. He had been more of a dad to him than Philza was, and what was bad about that, you ask?</p><p>Philza was his god damn dad.</p><p>Whenever he was sick, Wilbur was the one to feed him soup, to cuddle him and tuck him in.<br/>His dad and Techno would be off adventuring together, but not Wilbur. No. He’d stay with him through it all...</p><p>He doesn’t remember when Wilbur stopped being Wilbur.</p><p>It was probably around the end of the first war. Wilbur was never the same after that, after everything... Around the election was probably when he lost himself.<br/>Tommy would be lying if he said he hadn’t heard his big brother crying himself to sleep before then.<br/>Arguing with himself, with people that weren’t really there.<br/>He also wouldn’t be telling the truth if he said that he didn’t see all the letters Philza and he had written to each other. That he didn’t see the ones that Wilbur didn’t send.</p><p>The ones full of hatred and anger, words laced with poison, pen leaking onto the paper, erasing the content that Tommy didn’t know if he actually wanted to see, half relieved that he couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Shakily, he pulled out his communication device, holding his breath as he slowly typed, hesitating over the send button.<br/>He glanced back to Michael.</p><p>“You... You hungry, big man?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“Fuck. Couldn’t you have said no?”</p><p>The piglin nodded once again, “Said no.”<br/>But the loud grumble that followed was all the answer he needed, groaning in annoyance as he tapped the send button, waiting for a moment.</p><p>Running his hands through his hair, he sighed, “You know, I don’t even fucking know if he’ll appear. He disappears a lot. Have you met Ghostbur? Think you have, haven’t you?”</p><p>He was ignored, the little one too distracted with pulling and prodding at his own skin, tugging at his dungarees and whining, looking back up to him and holding his hands up.</p><p>He frowned, “What? Are you too warm?” Pressing his hand to his head, he shook his head, “No. You’re cold, I’m not taking your fucking clothes off, I’m not your dad, you change yourself, prick.”</p><p>Michael moaned again, this time, reaching for Tommy’s jumper, pulling at it and grunting, trying to pull it off of him, but failing miserably as Tommy continued to stand there in confusion, staring down at him as if he had just offended his entire family. Which, he could of!<br/>He doesn’t understand piglin!</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!” He snapped, pulling his jumper away from the kids grubby hands, shooting a glare his way.</p><p>Which immediately left his face as he was met with tears.</p><p>The piglin sat there, bottom lip quivering as the tears began to bubble at his eye, before letting out the loudest and most annoying wail he had ever heard.<br/>The chicken let out a surprised noise, before jumping, feathers going everywhere as Tommy attempted to grab it mid air, getting a talon right across the face.<br/>Before Tommy could lose his shit even more, he snatched up the scissors, shoving them into the piglin child’s hands.</p><p>“DISTRACT YOURSELF, I’M MAKING FUCKING FRIED CHICKEN!”</p><p>He shouted, screaming his head off as he lunged after the chicken, coming and crashing right into the other cupboard, things falling off the shelves as he attempted to catch the chicken, racing down the hall.<br/>Tumbling to the ground, he finally caught hold of it, holding it tightly as he attempted to finally catch his breath.</p><p>The chicken cocked its head, crowing as it tried to flap its wings, Tommy muttering under his breath.</p><p>“You fucking bitch... Beautiful, but a bitch,” poking his tongue out, he stumbled to his feet, holding it close as he strode back into the kitchen.<br/>“Okay, Michael, let’s—“</p><p>“Oh! Hello Tommy!”</p><p>Tommy screeched, clutching the animal tightly to his chest, staring wide eyed at the ghost now a few feet in front of him, the little piglin boy in his arms, chewing on a golden carrot.</p><p>“Ghostbur— what— what— since when— How did you get here so fast?!” He cried out, rubbing his neck.</p><p>Ghostbur grinned brightly, stroking Michael’s hair out of his face as he chuckled softly, “I got your message! It was pretty difficult to walk in the rain... But I felt that you needed me!”</p><p>“You felt that I needed you?”</p><p>“I’m your big brother! Of course I know when you need me, silly. When you were little, you were so clingy, you would whine for ages!” He giggled, cooing to Michael, who babbled tiredly.<br/>“He’s so small! Smaller than Fundy was at this age! I’ve met him before, but I didn’t get to hold him. Tubbo is very protective over him!”</p><p>Tommy nodded slowly, his curiosity piquing at how calm the younger was in his big brothers arms, making his way over and leaning over Ghostbur’s shoulder, narrowing his eyes.<br/>Michael looked to be between falling asleep and forcing himself to stay awake, blinking slowly up at them.<br/>It was sweet, and he heard Ghostbur let out a soft sigh.</p><p>“When you were little, sleepy like this, I used to sing so many songs to you! You really liked the tune of Mellohi chorus, which was a bit weird considering it is very dark sounding... But you really loved that disc, I’d play it every night.”<br/>He gently boops the kids nose, quirking a brow up at him. </p><p>The two shares a look, leaving Ghostbur to boop his nose in return, Tommy scrunching up his face as he slapped his hand away, shaking his head.</p><p>“Let’s put Michael to bed! Then we can talk about what’s worrying you?”</p><p>Tommy have a small smile, “Alright, Wilby... Wilbur— Ghostbur, I mean.” He stuttered slightly, nervousness slipping through his tone.</p><p>The ghost laughed, ruffling his hair as he cuddled Michael close, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the blonde’s forehead, “Only you can call me Wilbur... Even Wilby,” He ghosted past him, cradling the small boy, “I heard there was a special place...”</p><p> </p><p>The ghosts voice drifted down the hall, leaving Tommy stood in silence, his hands clenched to his side, watching them disappear into Michaels room.</p><p>Why couldn’t he have a dad? Why couldn’t he have a dad like Michael does? Michael has fucking two of them!</p><p>Why... Why is life so unfair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>{DSMP AU} </p>
<p>Mission One ‘ASK AROUND’ begins.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody! I hope all of you are doing well and have eaten, had something to drink and rested! Your health, both physical and emotional, is so important ^_^ </p>
<p>This story is going to be about 10 chapters long? Maybe less, maybe more! Who knows. This is purely for comfort purposes, as well as the fact I have some headcanons I want to get into about Tommy and Michael’s characters!<br/>I hope you enjoy reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After spending almost two hours putting Michael to bed and trying to sleep all while Ghostbur tried to talk his ear off about Friend his sheep, he had slept for about two hours, which wasn’t too bad compared to his usual sleeping pattern of either half an hour or no hour.</p>
<p>Sleeping was just a pain in the arse rather than something that helped. <br/>Sure, sleeping was healthy!<br/>But it did absolutely fuck all when he woke up from nightmares.</p>
<p>No... No he definitely wouldn’t cry from his nightmares. Definitely not.<br/>He wasn’t a baby! Crying over things that weren’t real was stupid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing Tommy did when he woke up was scream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael sat on his chest, having had reverted back to his piglin form before falling asleep last night, his hooved hand in his mouth, drool dripping past his chin as he had been waiting for him to wake up, instantaneously gleaming in excitement and letting out a pleased squeal.</p>
<p>Tommy, shoving him off of him, sat up, crawling back into his bed until he hit his head on the bed frame, letting out a string of curse words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“JESUS FUCK CHRIST FUCK—“ he hissed in pain, cupping the back of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael sat up once again after being shoved off of the bed, reaching up in an attempt to get back up, whimpering weakly until Ghostbur scooped him up in his arms, gently plopping him onto the duvet, petting his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, Tommy!” Ghostbur chirped, sitting on the edge of the bed, “Did you sleep well?”</p>
<p>Huffing, Tommy slumped back into the bed, sinking into the pillows, “No.”</p>
<p>His brother paused, before smiling sweetly, tucking Tommy under the blankets, “You can stay asleep a bit longer, then! Rest is important and—“</p>
<p>“What— What time is it, Ghostbur?”</p>
<p>“Oh! It’s twelve in the afternoon—“</p>
<p>Tommy shot up in bed, throwing the covers off of himself as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, “TWELVE?! Is— Fuck! Is Tubbo back yet?”</p>
<p>He stumbled to his feet, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion as he yawned, snatching up his shirt from the floor and tugging it on over his head, listening to Ghostbur coo and giggle as he played with Michael.</p>
<p>“No. You said he was meant to be home yesterday, right?” Ghostbur looked over to him, “Maybe we should go searching for them!”</p>
<p>Furrowing his brows, Tommy shrugged, “I dunno, Ghostbur. Ranboo and Tubbo want me to look after Michael, and if Somethin’ happens I’m fucked.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry! I’ll come with you!” The ghost circled around Tommy as he made his way out of the room, little Michael on his hip, “Fun little adventure! Just like when you were little!”</p>
<p>Tommy rolled his eyes, scoffing, “Alright then, Wilbur. We’ll just fucking walk around and see if we can see any hints. Detective Innit is on the case!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turns out, Detective Innit was not on the case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took them a while for Tommy to convince Michael to leave the mansion, even after he had practically drenched him in clothing, he was surprised the child wasn’t suffocating.<br/>It was like when he was little and Wilbur would refuse to let him to play in the snow unless he was practically falling over from the weight of warm clothing.</p>
<p>The poor piglin boy didn’t want to leave, planting himself into the floor and tightening his grip onto the floorboards so tight that even Tommy trying to rip him off of it didn’t work.<br/>Only when Tommy agreed to carry him was when Michael seemed to relax, his arms reaching up towards him and whimpering before Tommy plucked him up, resting him on his hip and sighing as he sunk into the scarf that Ranboo had given him.</p>
<p>He knew Michael hadn’t left the mansion since Tubbo and Ranboo adopted him.</p>
<p>No, he didn’t agree with it.</p>
<p>But sure, he could understand it! This server was dangerous in so many ways.<br/>The first time Michael had gone outside, apparently someone had almost taken his life, and Tubbo and Ranboo were terrified for their son.<br/>So of course, Tommy could understand. He didn’t know a lot about how they had adopted Michael, or how the pair came together in the first place...</p>
<p>But one thing he did know, was that he hadn’t seen Tubbo this happy since the beginning of L’manberg. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Part of him could relate to Michael’s anxiety and fears of leaving the mansion.</p>
<p>If you were taught your whole life that the outside world was dangerous, that even taking a breath out there could get you killed, you wouldn’t want to leave either.</p>
<p>But he noticed the longing stares that Michael showed as he looked out the windows. <br/>The way he clambered onto the counters and barrels, just to look out there and see what on Earth was going on.</p>
<p>When Tommy was little, he would always stand on the window’s edge, watching as his older brother and father left, ready to start another adventure.<br/>One where he could never join and was left behind...<br/>The world was apparently too dangerous for Tommy, which had installed his fear of the world at such a young age.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur was the one who got him out of that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His older brother had convinced him to leave when he was thirteen, to leave and find a new place to call home. To finally explore the world.<br/>Although he had been terrified, of course he followed his brother! Tubbo came along with them too.</p>
<p>Tubbo wanted to runaway from his home, one where his father was constantly talking about money and alcohol.<br/>Wilbur wanted to leave everything behind and start a new...</p>
<p>And Tommy just didn’t want to be alone.</p>
<p>When they arrived at the DSMP, that’s when Tommy’s love for life came in.<br/>That’s when he would spend as much time as he possibly could outside. <br/>Creating L’manberg with his brother, his brothers son and his friends was something he never had expected to happen.</p>
<p>But it was the best change he had ever made.</p>
<p>Exile with Dream made him a lot more nervous to be outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But yet, here he was. </p>
<p>Michael on his hip as he walked down the path into Snowchester from the mansion, his shoulders stiff as he tightened his grip on the little piglin boy, holding his breath with each step.<br/>He had no reason to be scared, but part of his hell hole of a life had taught him to always be prepared.</p>
<p>Dream taught him a few lessons, he seemed to realise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they made their way to the docks, they spotted Foolish and Foolish jr, who waved to them happily, talking with Eret.<br/>The Royal seemed concerned as their gaze landed on Tommy, Ghostbur and Michael, waving a goodbye to Foolish before making their way over, stopping a few paces ahead of them.</p>
<p>Honestly, Tommy still wasn’t sure of his opinion on Eret.</p>
<p>Although he had forgiven Eret for everything that happened, now realising that Eret was the first person that Dream had manipulated.<br/>He was still scared of them, wondering if maybe one day they could suddenly change and become just as scary and evil as they were back then.</p>
<p>Was Eret ever truly evil?...</p>
<p>That would be one of his many thoughts that kept him awake tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tommy,” they smiled, taking note of Michael, “I haven’t seen you in a while! How are you?”</p>
<p>Shrugging, Tommy nodded towards the piglin, “Bored. Babysitting.”</p>
<p>“I see,” chuckling, they cocked their head slightly, looking from Michael then back to Tommy curiously, “I thought Tubbo was meant to have returned by now?”</p>
<p>“You saw Tubbo?! When! When did you last—“</p>
<p>“Hey, Hey, slow down, Tommy. I saw him and Ranboo yesterday morning, I believe? Tubbo had a list of things that he wanted to get done, I asked him if he could bring back some gold for Foolish too... He hasn’t come home yet?”</p>
<p>Tommy frowned, worry creasing his brows as he glanced up to Ghostbur, who floated beside him, the ghost looking equally as concerned as him.</p>
<p>Ghostbur smiled, clasping his hands together, “I’m sure they’re alright! Where did they go?”</p>
<p>“Uh, I believe they had Puffy’s therapy, mining, finding some Blackstone in the nether and checking the guardian farm! That was what they recited to me,” Eret paused, before clearing their throat, “If you’d like, I can help you look?”</p>
<p>Shaking his head, Tommy huffed, “Nah, it’s alright big man. I gotta babysit and I’ll just ask around. He might of stayed with Puffy or somethin’.”</p>
<p>“Of course. I’ll ask around as well, I’ll check some places he might be around, for you.”</p>
<p>The blond gave him a soft grin, nodding, “Thanks Eret... Bitch boy,” he added on, spinning on his heel and tightening his grip on Michael, who waved happily at Eret as they quickly made their way over to the docks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, this was going to be an interesting event. </p>
<p>Michael had NEVER been in a boat on water before.</p>
<p>Tommy adjusted the ropes, eyeing Michael nervously as the little boy inspected the water, all while being glued to Ghostbur’s side, letting the ghost fuss over him.<br/>He could see the fear in the poor kids face, and he just knew this ride was not going to be fun for either of them.</p>
<p>Water was cold, and Tommy knew for a fact that Michael couldn’t swim. But this was the only way they could get back to the DSMP, without going through the water filled tunnel and having the possibility of making Michael sick, or drown or die.</p>
<p>Or well, literally anything to do with death.</p>
<p>When Dream took his second life, shooting him in the chest, yes it was the shot that killed him, but he almost drowned in that water.<br/>He remembered breathing in the water, taking massive gulps and choking, the only reason he didn’t drown was because Tubbo had dived in, saving him from drowning and held him until the second life drained out of him.</p>
<p>Thinking back on it, he now realised why Tubbo didn’t sleep the next few nights after that day.<br/>Watching his best friend die in his arms, watching the light leave his eyes, must of been...<br/>Traumatising to say the least.</p>
<p>He glanced up towards Ghostbur, who seemed to recognise his anxiety, giving him a warm smile as he stepped into the boat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Michael! Boats aren’t that scary!” Ghostbur spoke quietly, sitting the little boy on his lap, chuckling as he immediately tried to hide in his sweater, frowning when his hooved went partially through.</p>
<p>Tommy groaned as he stepped into the boat, sitting down, “Just don’t be a pussy, that’s all there is too it,” he muttered under his breath, taking the oars and immediately beginning to row.</p>
<p>Michael oinked, his skin slowly transforming into a paler pink colour, more normal-ish and human looking, tearing up as he looked at Tommy, whimpering.</p>
<p>“Don’t fuckin’ look at me— Wilbur,” he whined, “Why can’t you row?”</p>
<p>“Do you want to hold Michael?”</p>
<p>The blond fell quiet, before continuing the rowing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stupid Wilbur and his annoying personality and annoying pushes into making him do things.</p>
<p>In fact, Tommy could just leave Michael and Ghostbur here in the middle of the ocean and go to Snowchester if he really wanted to!<br/>But he was nice enough to let them join him on his adventure, because he was kind. Nice guy Innit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tommy, where are you living right now?” </p>
<p>Tommy blinked, looking up, confused, “Aye?”</p>
<p>“I went to your house, the dirt shack, you weren’t there and all your stuff was gone... At first, I thought you left altogether! You always were one to just get up and leave,” Ghostbur explained, gently running his fingers through Michael’s hair.</p>
<p>“Then, I thought you moved to Tubbo’s house! Puffy told me you two spent some time together fixing it up! So I was really confused when I saw that both of you live in the mansion now.”</p>
<p>Tommy hummed, “Tubzo asked if I wanted to live with him,” shrugging he glanced to the water, “‘Cause he was worried and all that bullshit.”</p>
<p>“Worried?”</p>
<p>He scrunched his face up, tightening his grip on the oars as he stopped rowing for a brief second, taking a deep breath.<br/>“I guess... I guess it’s probably ‘cause I freaked out over Dream escaping the prison.”</p>
<p>Ghostbur blinked in surprise, “Dream escaped?” </p>
<p>“No!... Not yet, at least. I know he’s gonna escape though, Wil. I know he is and only Tubbo and Ranboo believe me. I tried to tell Sam but—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘SAM— SAM PLEASE HELP ME!’ Tommy screamed, the words ripping from his throat as Dream’s fist collided with his cheek, falling to the ground.</p>
<p>‘SAMMY! SAMMY PLEASE—‘</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His gaze fell upon the prison as they passed it, sending a cold shiver up his spine, shuddering.</p>
<p>“He didn’t listen. He never cared anyway, so it doesn’t matter.”</p>
<p>His brother hesitated and he had a feeling he wanted to say something, shaking his head slightly and instead reaching over to ruffle Tommy’s hair.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s alright! I’ll listen to you! If you think Dream is going to escape... What should we do?”</p>
<p>Tommy groaned, “Ghostbur, I haven’t got a fucking clue, big man. Me, Tubbo and Ranboo are working on building a watch tower beside the prison. Just gotta make sure Sam doesn’t stick his nose into our business.”</p>
<p>“I can help with that when needed!” Ghostbur grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger was glad that he still had part of his brother left.<br/>Ghostbur was nothing like the Wilbur he knew... Although he wasn’t actually sure what Wilbur he really knew anymore.</p>
<p>When he was younger, Wilbur was similar to Ghostbur, but a lot more chaotic, less pale and not oozing blue blood, which, Tommy had no idea how in the hell that was happening.<br/>Then after Wilbur lost his first life... Wilbur changed. That day changed everything.<br/>Then when they got exiled... Pogtopia changed Wilbur even more.</p>
<p>He couldn’t pick which Wilbur he favoured... Because technically, there was only one.</p>
<p>And he died a long time ago.</p>
<p>He knows this because part of him died too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here we go, big M,” Tommy mumbled to himself as he lifted Michael out of the boat, letting him cling onto him, sniffling and tightening his grip on his clothes, before ripping him away and holding him at arms length.</p>
<p>Looking around, nobody was nearby, which was unsurprising. Everyone had been pretty busy, and tended to avoid the nearby area of the prison.<br/>Although looking closer, he spotted someone wearing a blue shirt, sat up against the prison, mushroom hat resting upon his head as he played a flute.</p>
<p>“Oh! It’s George!” Ghostbur smiled, “Let’s go—“</p>
<p>Tommy gently waved Ghostbur off, shaking his head slowly as he watched the mushroom witch curl up, resting his palm against the dark building.</p>
<p>The atmosphere changed drastically, and Ghostbur seemed to get the hint, a sad expression crossing his face as he took Tommy’s hand, letting the younger teen lead him away, cuddling Michael close to his chest.</p>
<p>Although Tommy hated Dream, he held absolutely nothing against George.<br/>The man had not only lost his best friend, but he lost one of the very few people he had considered family. <br/>Dream had not only manipulated him, but used him for his own benefits, hurt him, almost got him killed...<br/>George was heartbroken, and Tommy didn’t hold it against him.</p>
<p>He wasn’t going to interrupt whatever George needed to do. That was something he would need to recover over and take some time on his own to deal with.<br/>Even he knew how important that was.</p>
<p>“Let’s... Let’s just go see Sam Nook, maybe he can help us,” Tommy sighed, keeping his gaze to the floor, letting Ghostbur take the lead, following on after as his thoughts reverted back to what they always did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why is life so unfair...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed chapter one! I’m not sure how many chapters there will be, but this will be purely about Tommy recovering from his trauma, all while bonding with little Michael! <br/>Michael needs more screen time *shaking my head*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>